


Just A Memory

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Do not read If you haven't finished all of Harry Potter. This is about Fred and George as brothers! (Not anything more)





	Just A Memory

The mirror really wasn’t anything special George noted. The gold frame was dulled from years in hiding, the actual mirror was scratched, and cobwebs clung to it. in all honesty, it was underwhelming. But George needed to look at it. Needed to remind himself.

If anyone walked into the room they wouldn’t think the mirror was special. They would just George talking to himself. But if that person knew George they would know who was staring back at him.

He knew where he should be right now- at home getting ready for his wedding but the voice in the back of his head kept telling him to ask about the mirror. So, he apparated to Hogsmeade and messaged McGonagall.

He sat down in front of the mirror, and the image of Fred did the same. The younger twin, the alive one, tried his best to not cry. He knew it wasn’t really Fred. It was just an image. A memory.

“Hey Freddie.” The image didn’t respond.

“I wanted to tell you that I’m marrying Angelica” George wiped his cheek. He couldn’t hold the tears back. “I wish you could be at the wedding, but I guess if you were then I’d be watching you marry her.”

A stale laugh came from his mouth. He stood up not being able to look at the fake Fred.

“Bye, Fred.” As he left, George could have sworn he heard a whisper of a goodbye come from the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
